


Dans l'ombre de son frère

by JessSwann



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23964724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessSwann/pseuds/JessSwann
Summary: Dans l'univers de la série, durant l'épisode 18 de la Saison 2, Stefan voit l'histoire de sa relation avec son frère se répéter.
Relationships: Damon Salvatore/Stefan Salvatore, Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore, Elena Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore
Kudos: 3





	Dans l'ombre de son frère

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers : l’univers de TVD ne m’appartient pas, il est à LJ Smith et un peu à Julie Plec également….
> 
> Ecrit dans le cadre des nuits du FoF, 60 minutes sur un thème, ici : récursif. Me contacter pour plus d’infos !

Stefan regarda Damon avec lassitude. C’était toujours pareil avec lui. Il faisait n’importe quoi, ne songeant qu’à son plaisir sans réfléchir aux conséquences, puis il attendait que, lui, son frère, le sorte de la panade dans laquelle il s’était joyeusement fourré.

Plus d’un siècle que cela durait.

Le schéma était identique à chaque fois, comme si Damon s’entêtait à répéter sans cesse les mêmes erreurs.

D’abord, il y avait eu leur père. Les provocations incessantes, l’hostilité à peine déguisée de Damon pour le patriarche et les efforts de Stefan pour assouplir les relations entre les deux seuls membres restants de sa famille.

Ensuite, il y avait eu Katherine.

La - pas si douce - Katherine dont ils étaient tous les deux tombés amoureux et qui les avaient conduits à leur perte et à l’éternité… Au grand dam de Stefan.

Une fois devenu vampire, alors que Stefan avait lutté de toutes ses forces pour rejeter ses penchants meurtriers, Damon s’était révélé incontrôlable. Sans retenue, sans décence, il avait éteint son humanité et arpenté le monde, se moquant de les mettre en danger alors qu’il multipliait les affronts et les ennemis. Et bien entendu, une fois de plus Stefan avait dû faire le ménage derrière lui. Souvent. Tout le temps, s’il voulait être franc.

Il en avait eu assez et il s’était détaché de son frère, le laissant seul pour assumer ses erreurs et réparer ses dégâts.

Décidé à mettre un terme à ce schéma malsain, Stefan avait fui. Il avait reconstruit sa vie et, pendant quinze années de paix, il avait réussi à briser la chaine de malheur dans laquelle son frère l’engluait.

Jusqu’à aujourd’hui. Jusqu’à Elena.

Elena qui ressemblait tellement à Katherine.

Elena dont Stefan était tombé amoureux.

Et bien sûr, Damon aussi. Comme il se devait.

Impuissant et furieux, Stefan regardait son frère détruire la paix qu’il avait eu tellement de mal à trouver. Comme au temps jadis, il couvrait ses traces, nettoyait derrière lui et réparait ses erreurs. La jeune Vicky devenue vampire, Caroline et ses marques de crocs sur la gorge.

Le numéro de charme que son frère faisait à Elena… Elle qui ressemblait tellement à Katherine, comme si la même histoire était vouée à se répéter encore et encore. Certes, en dépit de leur ressemblance physique, la jeune femme était différente de leur diabolique premier amour. Mais Stefan n’était pas dupe… Déjà, il sentait Elena s’éloigner de lui comme Katherine plus d’un siècle plus tôt… Damon la séduisait, la tentait. Il lui promettait de l’aventure quand Stefan n’avait que sa stabilité et son calme à proposer. Cela avait toujours été ainsi.

Damon le dangereux, le séducteur. Stefan, le calme et le sérieux.

Il fallait croire que d’une époque à l’autre, les femmes ne changeaient pas, invariablement attirées par le rebelle bad boy.

Stefan soupira en observant la piste de danse. Damon avait attiré Elena contre lui, les yeux dans les siens et il voyait le désir se réveiller en elle. Comme Katherine. A croire que son frère était incapable de désirer une autre femme que celle que Stefan possédait. Le même drame, encore et encore. Il voyait déjà le moment où Elena céderait, où elle se laisserait séduire. L’instant où elle lui annoncerait qu’elle le quittait pour son frère. Stefan inspira avec lassitude. Bien sûr, il se battrait. Comme il l’avait toujours fait. Et bien entendu, il perdrait. C’était inéluctable. Personne ne pouvait battre Damon, surtout pas Stefan.

C’était toujours pareil… Stefan tombait amoureux de la fille, Damon la désirait, Damon l’obtenait. C’était devenue une règle de vie pour Damon que de gâcher celle de Stefan dès qu’il le pouvait.

Le cœur lourd, Stefan vit Elena commencer à succomber et adresser un sourire éclatant à Damon comme si elle ne pouvait s’en empêcher. Résigné, il s’apprêta à vivre de nouveau le schéma inéluctable que répétait sa relation avec Damon.


End file.
